


Chosen with Care

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lost Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Conner enlists Artemis' help in choosing the right ring. That's how it starts anyways.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Artemis Crock/Wally West(past), Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz(mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Chosen with Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Artemis Crock.  
> This had been the fic I wanted to use with Conner, but I traded it with a meet the Kents and bro-stablishment. Luckily I put Artemis in this work, so I 'adjusted' it to make her more prominent to meet the requirements of YJ Bingo 2020. I hope you all enjoy!

Artemis Crock was doing her best to hold back an impending laughing fit at her close friend staring at an array of decorative metal bands in a glass display case.

“Conner,” She snickered. “If you stare any longer, you’ll melt the glass.”

“I just want to make the right choice.”

“I understand, but don’t you think you’re overthinking it.”

“I don’t know.”

“Conner, M’gann loves you. She’d marry you right after you propose to her, even elope with you, but knowing her, she would rather go through the whole planning stages-”

“Well, I want to get the best for my girl.” Conner rebounded with a smile. The goofy, lovesick kind.

Artemis lets loose, despite the looks they were getting from the other shoppers and the salepeople.

“What’s so funny?” Conner raised an eyebrow.

“You used to be so serious and pouty.”

“I wasn’t pouty.” He protested.

“Not all the time.” Artemis tried to suppress her laughter, but it came out as a coughing fit. “I can’t believe this. Is this how all men act when they try to decide on a ring?”

“Let’s get out of here.” Conner muttered, feeling the many pairs of eyes on them.

As they left the jewelry store, Artemis snickering along the way, much to the half-kryptonian’s dismay. Conner had asked Artemis to help him decide on an engagement ring. And she had agreed and also promised not to tell M’gann  _ anything _ about it. They made their way to the cafeteria to grab a bite. Along the way, Artemis recounted a recent trip to the mall with her brother-in-law to shop for dolls, that got a smile out of her former teammate (and made up for her laughing at his indecision over a ring.) Artemis got a beef pho bowl while Conner had a burger and shake with a side of fries.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Conner confessed after taking another bite of his burger.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Artemis countered taking a sip of beef broth.

“I know.”

“Why did you ask for my help?” Artemis asked, curiously. “I’m not any better, not that my family’s got a good example of-”

“You’re M’gann’s best friend.” Conner intervened before she could finish.

“Damn straight.” Artemis agreed, stealing one of Conner’s fries. “But, seriously there are several other people you could ask, like Mal-”

“He’s busy, especially with Karen pregnant.”

“There’s your-” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Kal’s in-” Conner interjected.

“I was going to mention a different Kent.” She smirked.

“Who?” Conner blinked.

“If Big Blue’s your brother, then his dad is also...” She prompted him to figure it out. It didn’t take long.

“I mean-” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Ask him you dunce!” Artemis whacked Conner on the arm, not that it hurt either of them. Conner being kryptonian and Artemis careful not to hurt herself. “What’s he going to do, hug you to death, punch you in the arm for not asking for his advice, feed you to the cows?”

“Sick Ma Kent on me, go through several albums of photos. Kal’s prom among others.” 

“Conner.” She gave him a look, one she gave to every man in her life when they were being ridiculous.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll ask him, besides it’d be great to see them again.”

“Damn straight. Of course I’m right.”

“I forgot how much of a spitfire you are.” He said fondly.

Artemis got silent real fast and dropped her utensils. It had been forever since she heard that word in that context.

“Artemis?”

She remained frozen.

“Artemis?”

She blinked. “Oh, I’m fine Conner.”

“What’s wrong?” Conner asked a friendly hand on her arm.

“M’gann is going to be one lucky bride. You better invite me-”

Taking the hint Conner went along. “Of course, heck I know M’gann would ask if you could be her maid of honor.”

“Is there really anyone else?”

“Zatanna, Raquel, Wendy...”

“That was rhetorical.” Artemis remarked. “Who’d you ask to be your best man? Kaldur?”

“My brother.”

“Of course, what was I thinking?” She shook her head and lightly touched it in a familiar gesture. “Hello Megan.”

They shared some more laughs, updates and more fries(Conner ended up giving her the rest of his), before going their separate ways. Conner had offered to walk her back, but she turned him down gently and hugged him saying thank you.

Soon as she got back to Star City, she picked up Lian from daycare, brought her home. After cleaning up Lian sat down to play with her plushies while Artemis took a seat on the couch not far from her niece. Brucely sauntered over to the couch. He sat down next to Artemis’ legs and perched his head on one of her thighs. 

“Suck up.” Artemis teased.

She proceeded to scratch his head. _Of all the things for Conner to use to describe me, why did he pick spitfire?_

* * *

Sometime after they started dating. Wally recounted what happened when he was Dr Fate. His talk with Kent Nelson. 

“He told me to find my spitfire, someone who would never let me get away with anything.”

“Are you making this up?” She raised an eyebrow. It was no secret he had a ‘crush’ on M’gann and was a terrible flirt among other things. But he was a hero and there were other reasons to love this cheesy speedster.

“I’m serious. Dude’s like almost two centuries old, he had a wife he described like a ‘pistol’ and now I’m dating a girl who I should have actually dated months ago.”

“So you’re an idiot.”

“An idiot in love.” He admitted lovingly, then twirled her around, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. “Your idiot in love.”

She chuckled. “Nice save.”

“Oh, there’s more beautiful.”

* * *

Back in the present, Artemis sighed.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I had today.” She said to Brucely who had closed his eyes. She smiled and scratched his head.

**Author's Note:**

> \- It seemed fitting for Conner to ask for help. I'm assuming Kal had not assisted him seeing how he was surprised by his younger brother's question. (from "Quiet Conversations")  
> \- He went through all the guys he could possibly ask and found they were unavailable(he'd probably considered Dick then reconsidered). Of course a girl would be another option and out of all the ones that M'gann is close to and would most likely keep it confidential Artemis seemed to be the best choice.  
> \- We don't see much diversity in the food on the show so because Artemis is half (or some other fraction) Vietnamese I added the detail that she would be eating something like a pho bowl. Likewise I recalled the meal Superman ordered in an episode of "Batman The Brave and The Bold". I wouldn't be surprised if Conner orders this whenever he got the chance.  
> \- Spitfire is the assumed ship name for ArtemisXWally. It was first used in the show in "Denial". Kent Nelson describes his wife in the very way Wally explains the advice the elder gave him. It also matches with Artemis' character and their relationship as it progressed toward an official romance.


End file.
